Best friend
by WhiteWinterDragon
Summary: It's a night like any other. Matsumoto is out drinking,and Hitsugaya is stuck doing her work. But something Renji blurbs out, while drunk, gets Matsumoto thinking. Just how much does her captain mean to her? That's when she remembers...


A/N: Hi... I came up with this (compared to my usual stories...) cute, little one-shot and thought I would give it a try... This a tribute to all HitsuMatsu fans... All characters and relations belong to the rightful owners. This is purely fan-made for fun, and does not earn me profit. Please review, it's always nice to know, whether you have written something good or bad XD... Enjoy!!!

* * *

Best friend

Darkness had been covering the maze-like Seireitei for hours, and only the bars and a few lone shinigami gave life to the deserted streets.

Hitsugaya entered the office of his division. He stared into the dim-lit room, almost too tired to remember, why he was there in the first place. His turquoise eyes searched for a flash of ginger-hair, but his vice-captain was nowhere to be seen. Not that he had expected it. She was without a doubt out drinking. He wondered whether she had finished her paperwork before leaving... Well... at least her desk looks clean, he thought.

His eyes darted around the office unconvinced that his lazy vice-captain really had done her work... And he was quite right... Upon a close inspection, he could confirm that the famous couch of the 10th division had had some extra stuffing added. He pulled out several stacks of paper and slowly rose to his feet, inhaling as much air, as his small lungs allowed him...

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

Several of his squad-members jumped in surprise and sought cover. Such a powerful voice in such a tiny person, never failed to amaze them.

She is so going to get it, when she gets back, he thought... He couldn't really blame her for ditching her paperwork... He found it pretty boring himself, but it had to be done... He glanced at the document on top of the stack, grunting in disbelief... The document was supposed to be handed in by the morning... It was important too... A detailed status-report of the division... If such a file was handed in late, it was bound to leave a bad impression... He sighed and slumped down on the chair by his desk... It's going to be an all-nighter... he thought cursing his vice-captain under his breath, taking on the report and the rest of the paperwork.

* * *

In the mean time the reason for the young captain's anger, a certain busty vice-captain was attending one of her favorite activities... Drinking… Renji, Kira and Hisagi were there too… They had had a lot already… Kira had reached the point, where he was hanging limply over the table… Suddenly Renji made a sorrowful expression, as if he was enduring great emotional pain.

"You know… My taichou... That's Kuchiki…" He added, apparently finding it necessary to make sure the others knew exactly, who he was talking about.

"He is cold… He would completely ignore me, even if I died right in front of him…"

Hisagi quickly began to awkwardly pad Renji's shoulder, while wearing a sympathetic expression.

"I know, but try to imagine… hic… your taichooouuu being a traitooor..!"

Hisagi slurred, before he wrapped his arm around Kira's neck pulling him closer, until Kira's head was located in the crook of his arm…

"That's really… hic… sad… Isn't that right Kira..?"

He stared down at Kira's head, waiting for a response that never came… Kira was staring into empty space with a stupid, dreamy expression…

Hisagi turned to Renji, and pointed at Kira's face, slightly confused… "He seems… hic… a bit absentminded, doesn't he..?"

Matsumoto put down yet another empty bottle and decided to join the weird conversation… "No more than usual…" She raised her hand, asking for another bottle.

Renji eyed her for a moment… Apparently troubled by something his mind couldn't comprehend… "Say Rangiku-san… Would your taichou just leave you to die..?"

Matsumoto took a moment to consider, her face scrunched up in a rare thoughtful way.

"He'd work me to death, if I gave him the chance… Maybe he thinks, I'm a mule?!" She spun her head, sending Renji a stern and somewhat accusing look.

"Do I look like a mule?!"

Renji, who didn't pick up on the danger signals, narrowed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate.

"Yeah… If your ears were longer…"

Matsumoto snorted indignantly. "Hmpf… How should I know, what my taichou thinks?!!"

She stared down into her now refilled cup, where her face was reflected... Somehow it felt nostalgic, reminding her of something important… She just couldn't put her finger on it, as if it had been subconsciously forgotten…

* * *

For once her captain wasn't located behind his desk. Not that she really cared… She felt empty, like a shell about to crack, only to reveal dark nothingness. She felt warm tears trickle down her face, as she sat there on the couch, watching him walk away, for God knew which time. His stupid smirk hadn't even faltered, when she had told him to scram.

He passed her captain in the doorway not even sparing him a glance… Her captain just stared… First at Ichimaru, then at her… She got up from the couch, not wanting to meet her captain's eyes. She was certain they held a look craving an explanation, which she was very determined to avoid… So she just walked past him, only one thought in her seemingly blank mind… Sake… Sake might help forget.

* * *

It hadn't helped at all… If possible she felt even emptier than before… Why was she so surprised? He had left her so many times before. For some reason she felt more alone and lost than ever. Even more so, than when he had first found her. She was so consumed by those repeating thoughts that she didn't even notice the brute bartender approaching her.

"Hey woman… You've been staring into that cup for the past 15 minutes… It's time you pay up and get home already! You're depressing the other customers…"

Matsumoto met his glare with a face so blank and eyes so dull, she almost looked dead.

"I don't have any money…"

The bartender apparently wasn't too happy about that statement, because he grabbed the collar of her shihakashou, and shook her. She didn't really care…

"What was that?! Are you trying to be funny or something?!"

She didn't answer or attempt to get loose, she simply stared at the man with her dulled eyes… Her mind misty and unable to comprehend any kind of reality, and it was certainly not just because of the booze.

"You better up, or I'll reshuffle that pretty face of yours!!!"

Matsumoto's eyes widened for a mere second, before retreating back into the so unusually lifeless orbs, she simply couldn't rid herself of, when she heard his voice from the entrance…

"Let go of her…"

The voice was calm, but cold and demanding.

The bartender's eyes never left Matsumoto, and he replied blindly to the person, who had spoken. "Shut it asshole!!! Can't you see, I'm in the middle of something?!!"

"I said… Let her go..!" This time the voice had a warning ring to it.

The bartender turned around slowly in order to finally face the one speaking. "And I said shut…" But the bartender never finished his sentence, as he realized, who he had called asshole. His eyes widened in horror and sweat forming on his forehead. Matsumoto tilted her head slightly, so as to have a better view of her captain.

His arms were crossed over his chest, and even though he was so tiny, the glare he was sending could only be rivaled by Unohana-taichou. The bartender immediately let go of Matsumoto and took a few steps backwards.

"Uhh… O-of course sir…"

Matsumoto had no idea, what to think… As far as she knew, she was in a shabby bar located in a less appealing part of Rukongai. What the hell was her captain doing here? He hated places like this… She noticed her captain approaching, but didn't look up. She didn't feel like receiving a lecturing and indignant glare from him at that moment.

They stood for a moment in awkward silence, before her captain addressed the bartender. "So… Why did you hold on to my vice-captain like that?"

"…Your… Vice-captain!!!" he stammered and sent Matsumoto a horrified look, as the last color disappeared from his already pale face. Another moment passed, before the bartender had gathered himself, and he quickly bowed deep.

"I-I am truly sorry!!! I Kama Shigame am begging for your forgiveness sir, miss!!!"

"No need… Yet… I just want to know why..?" The bartender stood up, appearing to be quite confused by the fact that neither of the two shinigami before him seemed interested in punishing him.

"She… She hasn't paid me sir…"

Hitsugaya rummaged inside his shihakashou, before he pulled out a leather pouch, which he smacked on the counter next to them.

"This should be enough…"

Matsumoto didn't manage to look away in time to avoid meeting her captain's eyes. But she was quite surprised by his expression. She had been expecting the usual cold, hard and scolding glare, he send her, whenever she was near sake. If anything his eyes were filled with concern and worry, which Matsumoto didn't really understand. That look was usually reserved for Hinamori only…

She was starting to think that it had to be the sake, when she felt a small, but firm and strong hand on her shoulder, finally convinced that it was quite real.

"Let's go home… Matsumoto…"

She didn't hesitate, when he lead her out of the bar, letting her lean on him to keep herself steady.

* * *

They had walked for a while now… The short silhouette of her captain was walking a little ahead of her, his hair white with a silvery gleam in the pale moonlight. She felt awful, when she watched him like that, walking with pride and grace, his back turned on her. She felt disgusted, disappointed and ashamed of herself, when she thought about how her captain had to go out of his way to come and fetch her like that.

Her legs went numb and stopped moving, and she knelt down unable to stop the tears now streaming down her face. She sobbed softly and closed her eyes tightly, feeling more pathetic than ever, but she didn't say anything, she didn't want him to see her like that.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms surrounding her, holding her tightly, yet gently, as if trying to shield her from any harm she might come across. Her eyes widened with confusion. The thought of her captain hugging her, and not the other way around, was nothing short of absurd.

After a moment he spoke, but not the way he usually did. His voice was soft, soothing and barely above a whisper.

"Whatever happened between you and Ichimaru, I can't help you with…"

Matsumoto sobbed a little too obvious for her liking, and she didn't dare meet his eyes. Even so, she didn't want him to stop talking, or to let go of her. She didn't want to be alone, and for some reason, she couldn't quite explain, she felt relieved… Relieved that he was there, that he cared… It made her feel safe and appreciated, or maybe even loved..?

Hitsugaya continued, still using that mysterious voice that somehow comforted her more than anything she could think of. Even sake…

"But… I want you to know that no matter what, I will never leave you behind… You'll never be all alone… I promise…"

She closed her eyes, only a single tear ran down her cheek… She sniffed softly, before leaning into his embrace, enjoying the feeling that for once, he was the one hugging her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in the scent of clear, clean water and something she could only describe as winter.

He was cool, but it was nothing like unpleasant. She could feel his reiatsu brushing gently against her own, as if he was trying to comfort her with his whole being. She wanted to stay like that forever… In the strong arms of the only person, who could make her feel so safe and wanted…

"…Taichou… Alligato…"

Matsumoto had no idea, for how long they stayed like that, and she had almost drifted of to sleep, when Hitsugaya finally moved. For a moment, she afraid, he was going to leave, but instead, he carefully changed his position in order to lift her up bridal-style. She knew it must have looked pretty ridiculous, with him being so small compared to her, but she couldn't describe the feeling she had as anything but right. It was simply right. If she ever belonged in any arms, it would be those. She let her head rest against his shoulder, pretending to be asleep, while he carried her back to Seireitei, walking quietly, as if afraid she might wake up.

* * *

She felt a bit sad, when they had finally entered the familiar 10th division office, and she felt herself being lowered gently on the couch. Even though it was dark, she didn't dare open her eyes properly, afraid that he would notice, she wasn't sleeping. What he did next however, almost made her blow her cover.

Even if it was on the cheek, it was still a kiss… Cool, soft and light as a feather… Her heart skipped a beat, as an indescribable and weird, yet pleasant sensation ran through her body, from the chest to the very tips of her toes and fingers. She felt his hand carefully remove some locks from her face, before he took of his haori, and wrapped it gently around her, as if it was a blanket.

"…Matsumoto… You've always been there to watch my back… Whenever you need it, I'll be there to watch yours…" She watched him walk out the door in silence. It had been nothing more than a whisper, but she had heard it clearly nevertheless.

* * *

Matsumoto blinked rapidly… Just what the hell had just happened? She shook her head in annoyance from the noise of the jolly crowd in the bar, before turning to her drinking buddies. Hisagi was pointing at her, while facing Renji with a stupid, confused expression.

"She seems a bit… hic… absentminded tooooo… Doesn't she..?"

Matsumoto suddenly jumped to her feet, placing some money on the table, her sake untouched.

Renji almost fell off his chair because of her sudden movement. "Hey… Where are you going Rangiku-san?"

"Sorry guys… There's somewhere I need to be right now…" She managed to say before rushing out of the bar.

Renji and Hisagi watched her disappear, before exchanging confused looks.

"What… Was… hic… that all about?"

"How should I know… She even paid for her drink?!

* * *

Matsumoto entered the office without a sound, confirming her worries. Hitsugaya was sitting, asleep by his desk. His chin resting on the hard wood, making his neck twist in a way that most definitely would hurt by morning. Matsumoto couldn't help, but smile a little at the sight. No matter how much her captain refused to admit it, he was extremely cute, especially when sleeping, because the usual grumpy frown disappeared.

She quietly went to his side by the desk, gently letting her fingers glide through his soft, white locks, just barely suppressing a giggle, when he scrunched his nose slightly. She smiled at him, he simply was adorable.

Carefully she slid her hand beneath his face, so that it rested in her palm, before picking him up, as if he was the most fragile being in the world. He didn't stir the least, so she concluded that he was either a heavy sleeper, or just completely exhausted. Probably the latter… A strange feeling of joy was occupying her stomach. She had always wanted to hold him like that, and there he was, sleeping peacefully in her arms.

After gently having placed her sleeping captain on the couch, Matsumoto made quick work of the few remaining reports, before joining her captain on the couch, by lying down beside him.

"Taichou… I don't think you've ever realized, how much you mean to me…"

She watched him for a moment, before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"…Alligato… Taichou… For being the best friend, I could ever wish for…"

* * *

A/N: The End… I hope you liked it. I'm not very used to write this genre, even though it's one of my favorites, so I hope I did ok XD… I tried to make it so that people can decide for themselves, whether they will see it as a romance or a friendship story. Please leave a review :D…


End file.
